O Segredo do Salgueiro
by Thata Martins
Summary: A pedido de Ellen, Sam e Dean viajam até Roseville para investigar a misteriosa morte de um doutor.
1. Prólogo

**Nota: **Essa fic se passa em algum momento depois da visita dos Winchester à Ellen, mas bem antes de Sam e seus problemas com o YED.

_**Essa fic é inteiramente dedicada à Empty Spaces, que a betou, me ajudou a escolher um título, me incentivou e emocionou com seus adoráveis elogios, e quase me matou do coração quando resolveu dar um ataque por bobagem. Obrigada, linda, isso não seria possível sem você.**_

**Prólogo**

Robert Taylor estava sentado à escrivaninha de seu escritório, observando a madeira escura das prateleiras abarrotadas de livros sobre fantasmas, aparições e outros monstros. Pesquisava e lia bastante sobre seu gênero literário, para poder fazer melhor do que todos já fizeram, melhor do que ele próprio.

Sempre pensara em fantasmas vingadores como personagens de histórias de terror, e agora... Não tinha certeza de mais nada, apenas de que estava com medo. Muito medo.

Seu passado resolvera dar as caras novamente, andava cada vez mais paranóico. Via aquele vulto branco em todos os lugares que passava. De dia, de noite, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Só podia estar ficando louco!

Resolveu fazer o que fazia de melhor para que os pensamentos o abandonassem: escrever. E então começou a digitar sua história e os nomes que ela envolvia na tela branca do editor de texto de seu computador.

De repente, ouviu um barulho, e olhou assustado em direção à porta. Apurou os ouvidos para tentar escutar mais alguma coisa, mas nada aconteceu. Começou a digitar mais rápido, os dedos correndo livremente pelo teclado do computador.

Ouviu de novo, dessa vez mais perto. De olhos arregalados, salvou o arquivo com uma senha, e levantou-se lentamente, atento a qualquer coisa suspeita. Abriu a primeira gaveta, e tirou de lá o revólver. Engatilhou e esperou. Não se ouvia nada na noite. O prédio, provavelmente vazio, estava silencioso. Resolveu ir até a porta, pé ante pé, cauteloso. O silêncio era tão grande que incomodava.

Resolveu abri-la. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, e girou-a levemente. Foi arremessado no ar, batendo as costas na escrivaninha. Papéis, canetas e seu telefone foram parar no chão com a pancada. Tentou se mover, mas alguma coisa o impedia. Alguma força invisível parecia estar em cima dele, impedindo-o de se movimentar. Quando olhou para a porta avistou-a: a garota de cabelos negros e vestido branco estava ali, seus olhos vermelhos cheios de cólera.

O suor pingava do rosto de Robert Taylor. Tinha os olhos arregalados, em choque. Olhou para o revólver jogado no chão a alguns passos dali. Esticou os dedos, numa vã tentativa de se mexer e alcançá-lo. A garota parou à sua frente, e entortou a cabeça, olhando como se o achasse uma coisa muito curiosa.

- Por favor... Não... – implorou ele.

A garota riu e estendeu a mão, colocando-a no peito de Robert. Imediatamente o ar começou a faltar-lhe. A garganta fechada parecia preenchida com blocos de terra e pedras. Lentamente a vida foi se esvaindo de seu corpo e seus olhos revirados perderam o brilho.

O fantasma sumiu e o corpo inerte de Robert Taylor caiu no chão, com um baque surdo. No outro dia quando o encontrassem não haveria indícios de um homicídio, tudo parecia um simples infarto. Mas o computador, ainda ligado, denunciava outra coisa, mesmo sem ninguém saber.


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um**

A paisagem corria a seu lado esquerdo, mas ele parecia não enxergar. Tudo e nada passavam na cabeça de Dean Winchester, que dirigia a uma velocidade incrível. O rock clássico num volume baixo que saía do toca-fitas era o fundo apropriado para se descansar a mente e relaxar atrás do volante.

A música também ajudava Sam Winchester a relaxar, afastando os pesadelos de sua cabeça enquanto dormia. Desde que tinham deixado o motel de beira de estrada, há dois dias atrás, ele e Dean se revezavam dirigindo. Precisavam chegar o mais rápido possível ao destino, em consideração à Ellen, que lhes pedira que passassem por lá para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Dean observou a paz em que seu irmão se encontrava. Dormindo, nem parecia ter aquele gênio difícil e aquela teimosia toda que ele conhecia bem. Sam estava tão irritado ultimamente que qualquer coisa que Dean fizesse era repreensível, e eles acabavam brigando feio. Da última vez, foi uma discussão besta sobre água quente.

Dean simplesmente deixou-o falando, e saiu pela porta, enfiando as malas no carro e dando partida, esperando pacientemente o irmão se juntar a ele, sem dizer palavra alguma. E agora estavam a caminho de uma cidade, para ajudar pessoas de que nunca ouvira falar, por um pedido de Ellen, nessa situação tensa em que se encontravam. Queria ele ter ficado no motel por mais uns dias pra esfriar a cabeça, tirar umas pequenas férias.

"_Mas o mal não tira férias, afinal. Por que haveríamos nós de tirar?"_, pensou ele, enquanto enfiava o pé no acelerador. Sua garota ronronou suavemente e começou a flutuar pela estrada.

Chegaram três horas depois. Sam ainda dormia. Dean estacionou o carro na frente de uma lanchonete e cutucou seu irmão. Sam abriu os olhos devagar, deixando-os se acostumarem com a claridade e tentando se lembrar para onde estavam indo. Endireitou-se lentamente, e fixou os olhos nos de seu irmão.

- É aqui. Ellen disse para nos hospedarmos no Hotel Hummingbird, mas antes de irmos pra lá achei que devêssemos comer e sondar um pouco a história.

Sam apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e saiu do carro. Dean suspirou e abriu a porta, saindo também. Entraram na lanchonete movimentada, e quase foram atropelados por uma mulher de cabelos ruivos.

- Uou! Desculpem. – ela disse enquanto tentava não deixar os pratos caírem. Largou-os numa mesa próxima à porta – Aqui Sheila, ovos e bacon, com purê de batatas, e panquecas e mel para nossa garotinha favorita. – disse dando um beijo na testa de uma garota loira de olhos claros que lhe sorria abertamente.

- Obrigada Lílian.

- De nada. – voltou-se para os rapazes, que ainda estavam à porta, olhando a cena. – Bom dia, posso ajudá-los?

- Só viemos tomar café – Sam se apressou antes que Dean soltasse alguma piadinha sem graça, coisa que ele já estava a meio caminho de fazer.

- Ok, sigam-me. – ela os conduziu zigue-zagueando pelas mesas que enchiam o lugar, até chegarem próximos de uma vazia, perto da janela, que lhes deixava com uma vista panorâmica da cidade – Sente-se e escolham. Eu volto já. – ela disse entregando os cardápios, assim que se sentaram.

- Que gata! – Dean falou, sorrindo. Sorriso que desapareceu quando viu a cara de bravo que seu irmão fazia – Ah, qual é, Sammy, vai ficar brigado comigo por quanto tempo? Já disse que não fiz por mal. Só fiquei no banho um tempinho maior do que devia, mas nada grave o suficiente pra você ficar mal-humorado assim.

- Você acabou com a água quente! Não acha isso motivo suficiente?

- Não. – ele abanou a cabeça, a sobrancelha esquerda erguida. – Você ta parecendo mais com uma mulher a cada dia que passa – e mergulhou a cabeça no cardápio.

Sam bufou e enfiou o próprio nariz no cardápio, ignorando por completo o irmão. Após uns minutinhos, Dean abaixou o seu e ficou olhando Sam, com uma cara de cachorro caído do caminhão de mudança, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

- Sam... – ignorado completamente, falou mais alto - Sam! – quando não recebeu resposta novamente puxou o cardápio do irmão em direção ao tampo da mesa – Me desculpe. Não foi de propósito.

- Eu sei. Está tudo bem. – Sam respondeu, cansado.

- Realmente, você é uma mulherzinha!

- Idiota.

- Puto!

Os dois sorriram, e voltaram os olhos ao cardápio.

- E aí, vai comer o que? – Sam quebrou o silêncio.

- Acho que panquecas, e você?

- Café e torta de maçã.

- Só isso? – a garota chegara tão de mansinho que os garotos nem perceberam sua presença. Só acenaram com a cabeça – Nada de café pra você, bonitinho? – disse se dirigindo a Dean, que abriu um sorriso gigante.

- Claro.

- Então, o que fazem na cidade? Turistas? – ela colocou o bloquinho que anotara os pedidos dentro de um bolso no jeans e tirou um paninho do bolso do avental.

- Tão óbvio assim? – Dean sorriu, baixando os olhos para o corpo da garota.

- Nunca vi vocês por aqui, por isso perguntei.

- Sim, somos turistas. Só passando. – Sam respondeu, enquanto dava um chute por baixo da mesa em Dean, para que ele parasse de tentar olhar o traseiro da garota enquanto ela limpava a mesa.

- Ai! – Dean fez cara feia pra ele.

- São irmãos, certo? – ela parou olhando de um para o outro.

- Como sabe? – Sam perguntou.

- A cena me é vagamente familiar... – ela sorriu – Eu já volto com seus pedidos, rapazes.

E saiu. Dean acompanhou todo o trajeto dela até a cozinha, parecendo um cachorro babando pelo rebolado da ruiva.

- Você viu que corpo? – os olhos brilhavam de malícia – Acho que a gente poderia passar uns dias a mais nessa cidade, aproveitar o ambiente calmo, conhecer gente nova, o que acha, Sammy? Bem que precisamos de férias.

- Você não presta mesmo.

À tarde foram dar uma investigada pela cidade. Falaram com o cara do mercado, e o dono da padaria local, para pegar mais detalhes do caso, mas nada de importante. A vítima, doutor Rick Conrad, era o médico local, foi encontrado morto na manhã de terça-feira pela enfermeira que trabalhava com ele, há dois dias atrás. Os policiais disseram que morreu asfixiado, mas não parecia ter sido estrangulado, e nem apresentava nenhuma marca.

A noite chegou e os garotos foram até o Hotel, alugar um quarto para poderem repousar e discutir mais sobre o caso. Estacionaram o carro na rua, logo em frente a uma casa de três andares, de madeira, que parecia um grande chalé. Caminharam até chegarem à escada de pedras, cujos cinco degraus levavam à varanda. As portas duplas eram de madeira escura, e os puxadores dourados. Uma delas estava entreaberta e os rapazes entraram.

Logo no lobby ficaram espantados com o ambiente aconchegante. Um tapete vermelho escuro cobria o chão quase por inteiro, alguns sofás e poltronas de couro estavam espalhados pelo grande salão, e atrás da bancada de madeira logo à frente, uma garota loira estava de costas, mexendo em uns papéis.

Aproximaram-se e pigarrearam. A garota virou-se, assustada, revelando olhos de um azul profundo. Sam parou de respirar por um momento, e seus olhos se analisaram longamente, até que Dean interveio.

- Queremos um quarto, por favor. Camas separadas.

- Oh, sim, claro. Nome e identidade, por favor.

Dean tirou da carteira os documentos falsos e os entregou à moça, que deu um sorriso na direção de Sam, e começou a digitar no computador. Logo que terminou o cadastro, deu uns papéis para Dean assinar e lhes entregou as chaves.

- Quarto 12, subindo a escada, segunda porta à esquerda. Se tiverem problemas em achar, é só chamar. E podem deixar as malas, eu já mando alguém levá-las lá pra cima.

- Não será necessário. Não estão pesadas. – Sam sorriu-lhe, e Dean ficou olhando de um para o outro.

- Ok, Romeu. Vamos subir.

Sam olhou feio para o irmão e sorriu sem graça para a garota. Subiram a escada de madeira e acharam logo a porta. O quarto era decorado com bom gosto também. Um tapete azul demarcava a pequena sala, abrigando uma mesa de centro, poltronas e um sofá sobre si. Mais ao fundo uma pequena mesa para refeições com duas cadeiras estofadas e um vaso baixo branco com flores amarelas. As duas camas eram grandes e cobertas por um cobre leito azul-mar, e uns quadros abstratos com cores vivas davam ao ambiente um ar descontraído. Uma porta branca levava ao banheiro num tom calmo de azul, que continha um espelho bem grande e duas pias de mármore branco.

- Legal. O melhor lugar que já ficamos, com certeza. – Dean falou, voltando para o quarto e se jogando na cama.

- Por que será que Ellen pediu especificamente pra nós virmos aqui?

- Sei lá. Talvez conheça o dono.

- É, talvez. – Sam pensou novamente na loira lá embaixo. Já não vira aquele sorriso antes?

- Hey, bonitinha a loirinha. Será que ela tem uma irmã? – Dean comentou, debochado.

- Pare. Vamos nos focar no caso.

- Ah, você precisa relaxar Sammy. – Dean levantou e foi até a porta – E eu preciso comer. Você vem?

Balançando a cabeça, Sam o seguiu até lá embaixo. Não havia ninguém atrás do balcão de madeira, então eles passaram por um portal logo ao lado, que levava à sala de jantar. Uma mesa grande de madeira estava ao centro, com uma toalha branca e vários pratos espalhados por ela. Algumas pequenas mesas também se encontravam espalhadas pela sala, também cobertas por toalhas brancas, mas decoradas com vasos, e não com pratos. Umas cinco pessoas estavam sentadas na grande mesa, e uma delas, uma senhora negra sorriu-lhes e acenou para que se juntassem a eles.

- Hoje nós temos companhia! – exclamou ela para a outra senhora de cabelos acinzentados ao lado – Veja Clarisse, como são bonitos! Sentem-se, sentem-se! Rose e Cathy já trarão a comida.

Os garotos sentaram-se à mesa, em frente às duas senhoras, que lhes bombardearam de perguntas. De onde vinham, quem eram, o que faziam ali na cidade, se eram solteiros...

- Sabe, aqui moram duas meninas muito bonitas. Não sei se já viram as duas. Uma é a Cathy, nosso pequeno tesouro dourado.

- Sim, já tivemos o prazer de conhecê-la, não é, Sam? – Dean o olhou malicioso.

- As duas estão solteiras, sabem? – Clarisse se pronunciou finalmente, piscando aos garotos.

- Agora, parem, as duas! Clarisse e Mary, onde já se viu? Não queremos que os rapazes fujam pela janela, não é mesmo? – uma outra senhora, morena, gordinha e com olhos e cabelos negros brilhantes apareceu trazendo uma panela grande com duas luvas térmicas. – Desculpem, queridos, essas duas ficam animadinhas quando aparecem pessoas novas.

Depositou a panela e se sentou, enquanto a loira, Cathy, e um rapaz traziam bandejas com panelas menores e cestas de pão. Comeram macarrão ao molho sugo e carne assada, com batatas douradas e suculentas, tudo regado a um molho de ervas que nunca tinham provado antes. Os pequenos pães de alho ficaram na mesa após o jantar, quando foi servido café e chá para a digestão, junto com pedaços de bolo de cenoura e fubá e geléia de morango.

Voltaram para o quarto se arrastando de tanta comida que tinham enfiado garganta abaixo. Voltaram trazendo informações sobre o caso também, e sobre as pessoas que ali moravam. Conheciam bem o Doutor Rick e nunca tinham ouvido falar de nenhum inimigo, ou ninguém que pudesse querer o mal dele. Era um homem respeitável, solteiro, que só tinha como companhia as pessoas da cidade. Principalmente as que freqüentavam o bar – lugar que ele ia toda noite após o expediente, e onde ocasionalmente jantava com o dono, Pete.

- Uh, eu to cheio! – Dean se jogou na cama, batendo a mão na barriga levemente estufada. – Acho que nunca comi algo tão gostoso na minha vida! – Se calou durante alguns minutos, os olhos fechados. – Acho que já vou dormir. Amanhã a gente checa isso do bar, e vamos falar com a enfermeira também.

- Tudo bem.

- Café da manhã naquela lanchonete de novo?

- Quer ver se encontra a ruiva novamente? – Sam sorriu.

- Claro. Ela era deliciosa.

- Boa noite, Dean. – Sam virou para o outro lado e se cobriu.

- Noite, Sam. – Dean sorriu, satisfeito, olhando pela janela do quarto a lua, lá fora.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

No outro dia voltaram na lanchonete pela hora do almoço, mas nem sinal da ruiva, o que fez Dean fechar a cara o dia todo. Foram até a casa da enfermeira à tarde, mas não ficaram sabendo nada de mais. Rick tinha se formado na Universidade de Minnesota, e voltado para Roseville, para exercer a profissão. Morava numa casa a algumas quadras do escritório, e sempre caminhava a pé até ela. Sempre ficava mais tarde mexendo em papéis, relatórios, ou simplesmente lendo velhas anotações ou revistas médicas. Saía, ia para o bar, e depois pra casa. Essa era sua rotina.

Quando anoiteceu, os rapazes foram para o bar encontrar Pete e sondar por mais informações. Entraram no ambiente escuro, iluminado fracamente por luzes amarelas e azuis. Um palco estava logo na parede oposta à entrada, e uma banda tocava alguma música country antiga. Casais dançavam na pista logo à frente, e outros simplesmente balançavam a cabeça ou os pés sentados nas mesas espalhadas pelo salão. Do lado esquerdo estava o bar, apinhado de gente, para onde os rapazes se dirigiram, arrumando um lugar para se sentarem.

Um só homem servia as pessoas que bradavam e agitavam os copos para ele, chamando: Pete! Pete! Os rapazes acenaram, e Pete sinalizou que já estava indo. Terminou de servir um freguês e foi até eles.

- O que vão querer rapazes?

- Duas cervejas e informações – disse Dean mostrando a identidade de policial falsa.

- Investigando o caso do doutor, hã?

- Sim, o que pode nos dizer sobre ele? – Sam perguntou, calmamente.

- Só o que já disse algumas vezes. O cara era honesto, gente boa, nunca fez nenhum erro de diagnóstico, nem nada ilegal. Era um profissional sério e uma pessoa bondosa, que foi atacado por um maníaco qualquer, sem miolos.

- Ficamos sabendo que ele vinha aqui toda noite.

- Sim, vinha. Era um cara solitário, então encostava aqui no bar, bebia uma cerveja ou um uísque, conversava um pouco comigo, ou às vezes com Lil, e ia embora. Pagava também, antes que perguntem.

- Lil? Quem é Lil?

- Ela já deve estar chegando. Já está atrasada, na verdade.

Nesse momento, uma porta escondida por uma cortina se abriu, e de dentro dela saiu a garota ruiva que Dean vira na lanchonete. Já não vestia uniforme nenhum, apenas uma calça jeans escura justa, e uma blusinha azul celeste, que deixava um pouco da pele branca de fora. O decote generoso por vezes mostrava o sutiã preto que estava escondido, e os cabelos ruivos estavam presos por um elástico.

- Desculpa o atraso, Pete, fiquei presa e... – ela olhou os rapazes. – Hey, turistas! Que fazem aqui?

- São tiras, Lil, e estão fazendo perguntas sobre o doutor.

- Ah – o sorriso dela desapareceu – Era um homem muito bom, o Rick. Excelente pessoa mesmo. Vinha aqui todos os dias, tomava uma cerveja, conversava, e ia embora.

- Vocês sabem se ele tinha algum inimigo? Alguém que não gostasse dele?

- Não, todos amavam Rick. Ele era um excelente médico, bom amigo, ótimo cozinheiro e um exímio carpinteiro. Quase um faz-tudo, na verdade. Ajudava todos por aqui. Até construiu um berço para o bebê de Michelle, quando ele nasceu. – os olhos dela brilharam pelas lembranças que afloravam.

- Eram bem próximos, pelo jeito. – Dean soou um pouco malicioso demais, e o tempo fechou rapidamente, antes mesmo que pudesse saber como aquela frieza toda foi parar no olhar da moça.

- Era como um pai pra mim, e se já terminaram aqui, preciso trabalhar. – e saiu antes mesmo de eles poderem balbuciar qualquer coisa.

- Não devia ter insinuado nada. – Pete resmungou.

- Desculpe, ele não teve intenção. – Sam cortou Dean antes que este tentasse se desculpar de um jeito desastroso – Ele não é muito bom com as palavras.

- É, bem... Se quiserem saber mais alguma coisa, me procurem depois. Agora eu tenho de trabalhar, nos finais de semana esse lugar lota.

- Obrigado.

Voltaram para o hotel. Cathy e Zack, o cara que trabalhava ali, estavam na recepção quando chegaram. Riam de alguma coisa e Cathy estava um tanto vermelha.

- Falando no diabo... – Zack riu, olhando Sam.

Cathy deu um cutucão e ficou mais vermelha ainda. Os dois encostaram-se ao balcão e perguntaram sobre o doutor.

- O que são vocês? Investigadores?

- Não, só curiosos. – Dean sorriu.

- Ninguém é tão curioso assim... Principalmente quando perguntam sobre coisas do passado e fatos estranhos. Parecem até que estão procurando um fantasma.

Cathy olhou severamente para Zack, que sustentou o olhar que Dean lançava para ele, aborrecido.

- Bem, na verdade estamos. Ouvimos boatos sobre a morte do doutor, e viemos aqui averiguar. Somos... é... jornalistas.

- Jornalistas? – Cathy perguntou desconfiada, enquanto Sam olhava para Dean de forma estranha também.

- É. Jornalistas. Estamos trabalhando em artigos sobre mortes violentas. As pessoas sempre acreditam que espíritos estejam por trás de coisas assim.

- Se estão atrás de fantasmas, acho melhor conversarem com Patrick. Ele é um dos jornalistas locais, e vive procurando informações de fantasmas, aparições e coisas desse tipo.

- E onde esse Patrick vive? – Dean perguntou interessado.

- Ah, fica um pouco longe daqui, perto da clínica do doutor Rick. Mas numa hora dessas, ele deve estar no bar, enchendo a cara, e tentando flertar com a Lil. – Zack riu bem alto – Aquele lá não desiste nunca, não é, Cathy?

- Chega Zack. Vamos lá pra dentro ajudar tia Rose com as coisas. Boa noite, rapazes.

- Boa noite. – os dois disseram em uníssono.

Subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto. Enquanto Dean se dirigia ao banheiro, para escovar os dentes e se trocar, Sam especulava:

- O que você acha desse Patrick? Procurando informações sobre aparições, fantasmas...? Parece que tem medo de alguma coisa.

- Será que ele está envolvido? – Dean saiu do banheiro, falando com a boca cheia de pasta. Sam fez uma careta.

- Pode ser. Nunca se sabe, não é mesmo?

- Uhm... – Dean voltou ao banheiro, enxaguou a boca e foi pra cama. – Amanhã a gente vê isso. Noite, Sammy.

- Hey, Dean? – o mais velho olhou-o – Parece que vai ter uma concorrência bem grande em relação à Lil, ham?

Sam gostava de provocar, de vez em quando. Às vezes intencionalmente, outras, de forma ingênua.

- Eu consigo quem eu quero, na hora que eu quiser, Sammy. Se tivesse aprendido alguma coisa com seu irmãozinho aqui, há essa hora estava no quarto da sua loirinha querida, e não me enchendo o saco!

- Ah, vai pro inferno! – tacou um travesseiro no irmão e virou-se pro outro lado, aborrecido.


	4. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

- Mas de novo! – Zack exclamou – A gente já falou tudo o que podia pra vocês. Não conhecíamos tão bem o doutor. – Rose gritou pelo nome de Zack e ele foi correndo, deixando os garotos sozinhos, com Cathy.

- Minha irmã conhecia bem o Rick, ela pode falar com vocês quando chegar. Ele já fez uns trabalhos manuais aqui pra gente, sabem? Pequenos consertos, carpintaria...

- Eles parecem bem... ligados. – completou Dean cautelosamente, quando recebeu uma olhada feia do irmão.

- É, bem, ele ajudou muito quando começamos a montar esse negócio. – os garotos olharam-na espantados – O hotel é nosso, meu e da minha irmã. Mudamos pra cá já faz uns anos, e ela comprou isso aqui, reformou e desde então vivemos dele. Achei que soubessem. – os garotos balançaram a cabeça – Somos só eu e ela. Mas recebemos ajuda de todos da cidade. A começar pelo doutor Rick. Ele achava minha irmã muito parecida com uma garota que ele tinha conhecido há uns anos atrás, e ele a ajudava em tudo, ensinava um monte de coisas. Foi quase um pai pra ela.

- E pra você não? – Dean levou um cutucão tão forte no estômago, que teve que se curvar ligeiramente.

- Desculpa, o Dean aqui, ele não é muito sensível. Não precisa responder.

- Não, tudo bem. Não é nada doloroso falar nisso. Eu não o conhecia muito bem. Ele vinha aqui em casa e ficava o tempo todo com minha irmã ou com tia Rose. Conversávamos, nos cumprimentávamos, ele fazia gracinhas, me chamava de criança, então, eu nunca gostei realmente dele. Alguma coisa não parecia certa.

- Tipo o quê?

- Não sei. Simplesmente... ele me assustava às vezes. Ele era um cara legal, nunca destratou ninguém, mas eu me sentia estranha quando ficava perto dele. Era como se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa horrível, mas que eu não soubesse o quê.

Dean e Sam trocaram olhares nervosos. Cathy parecia absorta em pensamentos, tão absorta que nem reparou que os irmãos travavam uma batalha silenciosa ali na sua frente, para lhe fazerem perguntas mais íntimas. Sam acabou por perguntar:

- Cathy, o que aconteceu com seus pais?

- Morreram, há muito tempo atrás.

- E do que exatamente eles morreram? – Dean perguntou, com a voz mais doce que conseguiu fazer.

Cathy olhou os dois estranhamente. Apertou os olhos. E quando abriu a boca pra dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, Rose a chamou e ela caminhou em direção à porta, desculpando-se com os rapazes.

- Muito bem, Dean. – Sam rosnou.

- O que? Eu tinha que perguntar. A menina parece ser sensitiva, os pais morreram há muito tempo... não lembra nada, Sammy?

- Mas não precisava perguntar tão diretamente assim!

- Ahh! – Dean resmungou e subiu para o quarto, seguido de perto por Sam.

Lá em cima puseram-se a pesquisar nos jornais e na Internet mais informações. Visitariam o jornalista mais tarde, um pouco antes de o jornal fechar. Tinham esperança de pegá-lo sozinho, como Cathy disse que ele ficava todo dia, antes de se dirigir ao bar.

Ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Quem é? – Dean gritou de lá de dentro.

- A irmã de Cathy, ela disse que vocês queriam falar comigo. – ouviu-se uma voz abafada do lado de fora da porta.

- Ah, claro, só um minuto. – eles esconderam como puderam os papéis. Sam fechou o computador, antes de Dean finalmente falar - Pode entrar.

- Desculpem incomodar, mas... – Dean quase caiu pra trás ao ver a ruiva entrando pela porta. Quantas profissões aquela pessoa possuía? – Mas o que...?

- Você é a irmã da Cathy? – Sam perguntou, e recebeu uma olhada maliciosa de Dean.

- Sim, sou. Mas ela me disse que vocês eram jornalistas... – seu semblante fechou, e ela encostou a porta, ficando na frente dela, de braços cruzados. – O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem são vocês? E o que querem com a gente?

- Nós somos jornalistas...

- E policiais? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Jornalistas investigadores, por assim dizer. – Dean colocou o sorriso mais cara-de-pau que possuía.

Lil sorriu para eles, e os irmãos respirariam aliviados se ela não tivesse tirado da parte de trás da calça um revólver, e o tivesse engatilhado, mirando, pronta para atirar.

- Boa tentativa, mas não vai colar. Quem são vocês e o que querem?

Dean se mexeu, tentando pegar a arma que tinha colocado embaixo da mesa, mas ela previu seus movimentos, e apontou direto para seu coração. Ele ficou paralisado, enquanto ela mandava Sam sair da mesa, e ficar ao lado do seu irmão, no centro do quarto.

- E então? Quem vai me dizer? – ela apontou a arma para Dean, sustentando o olhar de Sam. – Eu vou atirar se você não contar, garoto. E saiba que ninguém vai achar os corpos de vocês, eu posso garantir isso.

Dean tentou fazer um movimento, mas ela estava atenta a ele, apesar de não desgrudar os olhos de Sam. Este encarou o irmão, num gesto como se dissesse: "Não tem jeito", e começou a contar.

- Nós viemos investigar a morte do doutor Rick, mas não somos policiais, nem jornalistas. Uma amiga aparentemente conhece alguém aqui que lhe pediu ajuda, e ela nos enviou, por assim dizer.

- Ajuda? Que amiga? – ela enrugou a testa, assimilando a história, ainda apontando a arma para o peito de Dean. Sam não queria responder, então ficou quieto. – Que amiga?! – ela repetiu, começando a apertar o gatilho.

- Ellen! O nome dela é Ellen! – Sam gritou.

Ela ainda os olhou por instantes, antes de abaixar a arma. Olhava de um para outro, ainda não acreditando no que via.

- Ellen mandou vocês?

- Você a conhece? – Sam perguntou, enquanto Dean sentava na cadeira, aliviado por ter saído ileso da mira de um revólver.

- Sim, conheço. Cruzamos com ela algumas vezes. – ela travou a arma e guardou-a novamente. – Desculpem por isso, temos que ter cuidado nesse mundo louco em que vivemos.

- Imagina! Estamos acostumados a ser ameaçados de morte por mulheres. – Dean resmungou.

- É... Bem... Desculpem. Meu nome é Lílian, mas todo mundo me conhece por aqui como Lil, como vocês puderam ver no bar.

- Meu nome é Sam Winchester – "_Sammy, sempre fazendo o social!_", pensou Dean – E este é meu irmão Dean.

- Winchester? – ela pareceu parar de respirar um momento quando Sam balançou a cabeça. – Vocês são filhos de John Winchester?

- Não vai apontar a arma pra gente de novo não, né? – Dean falou com um tom de desespero na voz.

- Não, claro que não! Conheci John. Ele me ajudou uma vez. – ela sorria agora, o que a deixava com o semblante mais leve.

- Com os monstros embaixo da sua cama? – Dean resmungou novamente – Quando aparece alguma coisa sobrenatural, corre chamar socorro? Achei que pra portar uma arma tinha que ter um cérebro, além de boa mira.

Ela estreitou perigosamente os olhos, e ia responder, quando Cathy irrompeu no quarto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Cathy perguntou, lançando um olhar assustado à irmã. – Ouvi gritos lá de baixo.

- Esse panaca é filho do John. – disse se referindo ao mais velho. – E o Sam também.

- Ah, então foram vocês que vieram ajudar? Achei que Ellen tivesse esquecido da gente. – ela pareceu bem animada agora.

- Esquecido da gente? – Lil a olhava curiosa.

- Ah, bem... – Cathy estava sem ação.

- Você ligou pra Ellen? – Quando Cathy não respondeu, falou mais alto - Você ligou pra Ellen?!

- Eu estava preocupada.

- Preocupada com o quê? – Lil agitou as mãos, exasperada. – Você não tinha o direito de incomodar a Ellen com uma coisa tão insignificante...

- Eu estava preocupada com você! – Cathy gritou. – Eu odeio quando você sai pra essas caçadas. E as coisas estão tão bem ultimamente, sem nenhum espírito incomodando...

- Cathy! – Lil pôs as mãos na cintura – Eu não sou uma criança, sei me cuidar!

- Eu sei, mas eu fiquei com medo de que pudesse se machucar...

- Cathy...

- Não! Eu estou cansada disso! – Cathy andava de um lado pro outro, agitada. – Eu só queria que fôssemos normais uma vez que fosse! E você está tão ocupada substituindo a Michelle no restaurante e no bar... Eu fiquei preocupada com você. Por isso pedi ajuda à Ellen. – Lil abriu a boca pra responder, mas Cathy não deixou – Eu tenho medo de algo acontecer com você e eu ficar sozinha de vez.

Lil fechou a boca e fitou os olhos marejados da irmã por um bom tempo, antes de suspirar, resignada.

- Ok, mas não podia ter feito isso sem me avisar. E se ela tivesse mandado o porco do Luke – fez uma careta, desgostosa – Eu não seria capaz de me segurar e descer chumbo nele, em vez de atirar no fantasma, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei. Desculpe-me não ter avisado. – Cathy olhou para os meninos, que pareciam perdidos ali no meio – E desculpem a ceninha.

- Sem problemas. – Dean riu – Agora eu sei o que você quis dizer com cena familiar...

Lil deu uma risada, mas fechou a cara para Dean novamente.

- Eu ainda não esqueci o que você disse pra mim.

- Mas eles nem chegaram, e você já está brigando com os dois?

- Com os dois, não. Com ele! – e apontou para Dean com o dedo indicador em riste.

- Você não muda mesmo, hein? Sempre esquentada!

- É você, a boazinha da família, já devia ter acostumado. – ela encarou Sam. – Desculpe o transtorno. Eu vou me retirar agora, tomar um banho e descansar... Aqueles bêbados acabaram comigo esta noite. A gente conversa depois, ok?

Deu um beijo na testa da irmã e saiu porta afora. Cathy suspirou e virou-se para Dean:

- Você está bem? Ela não te machucou não, né?

- Não, estou bem.

- Ótimo! – ela ficou mais alegre novamente – Rose está montando a mesa do café, desçam e comam com a gente.

- Claro, nós iremos. – Sam falou.

Ela sorriu abertamente e saiu, quase saltitando. Dean ficou encarando Sam boquiaberto.

- O que foi?

- Como é que podem ser irmãs?

Sam riu. Dean reclamava, sem se dar conta de que os dois também eram bem diferentes.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro**

Ao fim da tarde, os dois foram até o jornal procurar por Patrick, mas ele não tinha aparecido no trabalho. Ligara pra falar que estava doente, de manhã. Os rapazes resolveram dar um pulinho na casa dele, só por garantia de que ele ainda tivesse os órgãos inteiros, mas ninguém atendeu. A vizinha avisou que Patrick tinha saído cedo de carro, e eles resolveram voltar ao Hotel.

Cathy estava atrás do balcão com fones no ouvido, dançando ao som de uma música que os garotos não conseguiam identificar, apesar de escutarem o som vindo do aparelho, tão alto que estava. Ficaram olhando a garota se mexendo, Dean lançando olhares maliciosos e levantadas de sobrancelha a Sam, que simplesmente girava os olhos.

Até que ela os viu e ficou vermelha. Tirou os fones e os encarou, com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Oi, já voltaram?

- Ele não estava – Sam falou, se aproximando.

- Não? – ela se espantou – Isso é novo. Lil anda preocupada, apesar de não gostar muito dele.

- Ah é? E por quê? – Dean se aproximou também, curioso.

- Ela diz que ele é um porco. – Cathy riu com malícia – Ultimamente todo homem é um porco pra ela, menos o Matt, claro.

- Quem é Matt? – Dean sentiu uma fisgada no estômago.

- O cara que trabalha no bar do Pete como garçom. Acho que ela tem uma quedinha por ele, apesar de nunca me confessar e querer me matar toda vez que eu trago o assunto à tona.

- Onde ela está? Quero falar com ela.

- Ah, Dean, nem sei. Ela disse que ia descansar, e até agora não levantou. – Cathy franziu o cenho – Vamos ver. – saiu de trás do balcão e subiu as escadas, acompanhada pelos irmãos.

No terceiro andar, seguiram até o fim do corredor e Cathy bateu na antepenúltima porta lilás, que nada condizia com o resto do lugar. Cathy insistiu, mas não ouviu nenhum ruído, então ela entrou. Os rapazes ficaram chocados com o lugar. As paredes eram salmão, e a parede onde a cama estava encostada era de um vermelho intenso. A cama era de madeira também avermelhada, e um corpo estava todo largado por cima dela, coberto por um lençol branco. Lílian dormia de bruços, abraçada a um travesseiro, os olhos fechados e a respiração calma. Cathy chegou na irmã e a balançou gentilmente, chamando seu nome quase num sopro.

Os olhos castanhos se abriram devagar, acostumando-se à claridade. Respirando profundamente, ela virou-se e olhou a irmã, sorrindo.

- Já é a hora do jantar?

- Não. Ainda não chegamos nem ao fim da tarde,

- Ah, então me deixa dormir, Cathy. – resmungou ela se virando novamente em direção ao travesseiro. – Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom...

- Com o Matt?

- Deus! Você precisa parar de implicar com ele. É só um amigo, como tantos outros são, e como tantos outros vão ser. Agora me deixa em paz, e vai fazer alguma coisa de útil lá embaixo.

- Os meninos querem falar com você. – ela deu uma risadinha – Bem, o Dean pelo menos quer. – e ela piscou para Sam, que riu da cara do irmão mais velho.

- É bom que seja a respeito da cura definitiva da Aids, porque eu não saio da cama por menos do que isso. – ela resmungou, abraçando fortemente o travesseiro.

- Na verdade, é sobre o espírito. – Dean chegou mais perto da cama, as mãos no bolso.

- Ah droga, não dá pra ser depois? Eu nem comi ainda e já quer deixar o meu estômago inoperante? – ela o olhou, manhosa.

- Vai, Lil, levanta. Eu vou descer e ajudar a Rose com o café da tarde. Levanta e fala com ele. – ela levantou da cama e puxou Sam pra fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, sorrindo alegremente.

Sam apenas a seguiu, rindo. Aquela garota ainda ia dar o que falar.

* * *

- E aí, o que quer? – ela sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos. O cabelo todo desalinhado tirou a concentração de Dean por um instante. Ela estava mais bonita ainda do que quando a vira de manhã. Ele só queria que estivesse desalinhada daquele jeito por causa dele, e não por ter dormido a tarde inteira.

- Bem... – ele sorriu malicioso, e recebeu um travesseiro na cara. – Hey! Eu estava só brincando.

Ela sorriu, analisando o rosto à sua frente. Correu os olhos pelo cabelo loiro bagunçado, os olhos verdes, o nariz bem feitinho, e os lábios deliciosamente rosados. Desceu para o pescoço, adornado por um cordão preto. Afastou as vontades que aquele rosto despertou, e olhou para o relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira. Gemeu de raiva por não ter dormido quase nada e levantou-se, jogando as cobertas para o lado.

- E então? O que é tão importante que não pôde esperar eu acordar? – ela foi até o guarda-roupa.

Mas Dean não prestava atenção em mais nada, somente em uma coisa: o corpo perfeitamente trabalhado da moça à sua frente, que mexia em alguns cabides, procurando a roupa certa para passar o fim de tarde.

- Já pode parar de babar e responder. – ela virou, rindo de forma debochada, que o fez voltar à realidade na hora.

- Não se empolgue, não é assim tão bonita. – mentiu ele, descaradamente – Eu queria perguntar sobre o espírito. Por acaso você sabe a história por trás de tudo isso?

- Algumas coisas. Pesquisei assim que Rick morreu. – ela foi até o banheiro com uma muda de roupa na mão, fechou a porta e continuou a falar - Dias antes de sua morte, ele recebeu a notícia de que um amigo havia morrido em Nova York. Ficou estranho a partir dali, não falava coisa com coisa. Três dias depois, estava morto.

- Que amigo era esse? – ele franziu a testa.

- Um escritor... – ela saiu do banheiro vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusinha preta justa - de histórias de terror. Conheceram-se na faculdade. Estudaram ao mesmo tempo, só que cursos diferentes. Um jornalismo, outro Medicina, mas eram bem amigos. Descobri também que uma menina desapareceu na época em que eles estudavam na Universidade de Minnesota**. **Meu palpite? Alguma coisa muito errada aconteceu e envolvia essa menina, e agora eles estão mortos.

- Como sabe que tem ligação com essa menina?

- Ahn... – ela retirou um papel da gaveta do criado mudo e entregou pra ele, sentando-se ao seu lado – Encontrei isso em sua casa, quando fui lá investigar.

Era um pedaço de papel, arrancado de um diário talvez. Dean leu: _"É preocupante para um médico formado se deparar com a fantástica conclusão de que enlouqueceu. É mais preocupante ainda saber que tem visões com coisas que deviam ter ficado para trás, no passado longínquo de sua vida como estudante. Incrível como a idade prejudica o cérebro. O mais engraçado é que sou perfeitamente saudável. Como eu queria ter feito as coisas diferentes... Como queria que aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Agora eu a vejo em todo lugar, com seu cabelo escuro ondulado e seu vestido branco, onde quer que eu vá... Será que Patrick tem razão, afinal? Espíritos existem realmente, e estão entre nós? Não cabe a mim julgar isso. Se eles existem, só queria ter uma oportunidade de lhe pedir perdão pelo mal que lhe fiz. Se pudesse, consertaria tudo, mas a tecnologia não nos contemplou com um carro parecido com o que o jovem McFly dirigia."_

- McFly? – Dean olhou intrigado.

- De volta para o futuro? Nunca assistiu a esse filme?

- Não. – ela o olhou, boquiaberta.

- Cara, em que planeta você vive?

* * *

Desceram e encontraram os outros já à mesa, comendo. Sentaram-se e Lil começou a conversar com todos gentilmente. Os olhos castanhos pareciam cansados, mas aparentava entusiasmo enquanto respondia as perguntas de todos. Dean ficou observando seus movimentos, enquanto mastigava um pãozinho. "_Ela é diferente de todas as garotas que já conheci"_, pensou, "_é forte e determinada. Queria saber como foi que ela conheceu meu pai."_

Sam observava o irmão e recebia olhares significativos de Cathy, que sorria, enquanto passava geléia em um pedaço de bolo. Ficaram nisso até umas cinco da tarde, quando todos levantaram e saíram, cada um tomando um rumo. Cathy e Lil foram para a cozinha, assim como Rose, e os garotos as seguiram.

Era o único cômodo que não parecia pertencer à atmosfera acolhedora do resto da casa. Era toda moderna e prateada, com balcões de madeira branca e mármore negro. Moderna demais.

- Nossa! – Dean falou – Eu não entendo muito de decoração, mas isso aqui não parece combinar com o resto do hotel.

- Bem, não dá pra cozinhar direito só usando forno a lenha. Quer dizer, Rose consegue – e lançou um sorriso à senhora, que o retribuiu – Mas eu não. Acho que é complexo nova-iorquino.

- Nova-iorquino? – Sam repetiu, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, viemos de lá. – Lil falava enquanto colocava as travessas e pratos na pia e ligava a torneira. – Nova York, a cidade que nunca dorme. – e deu um suspiro profundo, saudoso.

- Nossa, eu nunca imaginaria... – Dean comentou, espantado. – E por que sair de lá e vir parar em uma cidadezinha tão pequena?

Um copo tilintou e se espatifou. Lil soltou um palavrão quando cacos de vidro cortaram sua mão, e começou a procurar um pano pra limpar o sangue. Cathy veio em seu socorro, com um pequeno lenço, que ela enrolou no corte para que parasse de sangrar. Ela olhou cuidadosamente para a irmã, que balançou minimamente a cabeça.

- Desculpa, não deveria ter perguntado. – respondeu Dean, sacando o clima estranho que ficou no ar. Olhou para Sam – Acho que é melhor irmos até a casa do jornalista, ver o que conseguimos, hã?

- É melhor esperarem por mim. Aquele imbecil não vai querer falar com vocês, e eu tenho a arma certa para fazê-lo falar.

- O quê? Uma espingarda? Metralhadora, talvez? – Dean riu, debochando.

- Não. Cromossomo X.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

Patrick Cary estava lendo avidamente um livro sobre aparições fantasmagóricas quando escutou batidas em sua porta. Deu um pulo da cadeira com o susto que levou, resmungou qualquer coisa e se levantou, indo até ela.

Abriu, mas não havia ninguém. Olhou para os dois lados, deu um passo para frente e olhou além da cerca de sua casa, mas ninguém o cumprimentou ou se pronunciou. Então ele a fechou novamente.

Voltou a sentar-se no sofá, pegando o livro. Virou a página e ouviu barulho de passos. Tirou os olhos do livro e prestou atenção. Nenhum ruído. Será que estava ficando louco? Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, de onde o barulho parecia ter vindo.

Então ele viu: na janela da porta dos fundos uma garota, de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, o encarava, fazendo-o arrepiar-se todo. Correu para pegar uma faca, mas quando se virou novamente para a porta, não havia ninguém.

O seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. O coração acelerado, como um piloto de fórmula um. Olhou para os lados, desesperado, mas não via nada. Correu até a porta e a trancou. Voltou para a sala lentamente e deu de cara com ela. Estava parada no meio do cômodo com o vestido branco balançando e os olhos brilhando com um ódio tão palpável que o fez sentir um calor repentino. Gritou e correu em direção ao escritório. Não foi tão rápido.

Ela o jogou em direção ao sofá e começou a andar lentamente em sua direção, enquanto ele gritava e tentava se soltar da força estranha que o impelia ao chão. Os olhos arregalados imploravam por misericórdia, mas ela não parecia disposta a atendê-los. Os dedos dele tentavam pegar a faca jogada a poucos metros, mas não conseguia, estava longe demais.

Ela se aproximava, cada vez mais perto. Mais alguns passos e seria o fim. Ela inclinou-se em direção a ele com a mão direita esticada quase encostada em seu peito, quando a porta abriu-se bruscamente e Dean Winchester deu um tiro no fantasma, que evaporou no ar.

O corpo de Patrick relaxou, e aquele peso saiu de cima dele. Ele arfava quando Lil chegou, e, de tão assustado, nem percebeu que ela ficava repetindo a mesma pergunta a ele.

- Sim, estou bem. – ele olhou os rapazes, admirado – Quem são vocês?

- Batman e Robin – Dean disse, mirando o cano da arma para todos os lados, procurando o espírito. – Viemos salvar seu dia.

- São dois amigos meus. – ela respondeu quando ele olhou-a, assustado – Patrick, quem era aquela moça?

- Não sei. Ela simplesmente apareceu aqui e...

- Patrick, sem mentiras aqui. Sua vida está em risco, e nós só poderemos lhe ajudar se você nos contar quem era ela, e o que lhe aconteceu para que viesse atrás de Rick e Robert Taylor, e de você. – ele arregalou os olhos – Sim, nós sabemos que as duas mortes estão interligadas, e só depende de você não virar a terceira vítima.

Ele engoliu em seco, e fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando bem fundo, parecendo tomar uma decisão. Por fim, encarou Lil e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela o ajudou a se levantar, e o encaminhou até a cozinha, onde sabia que ele se sentia mais confortável. Ele se sentou e ela pegou um pouco de café, tomando o cuidado de adicionar um pouco de conhaque dentro da xícara. Ele olhou-a agradecido e deu um generoso gole na mistura.

- Agora nos conte tudo, Patrick. – ela dizia em um tom amável, que não combinava muito com ela, Sam observou.

- O nome dela era Christina Lewellyn, estudávamos na mesma época em Minnesota. Rick, Robert e eu éramos muito amigos. Uma noite... Aconteceu um acidente... – os olhos marejaram – Não era pra ter acontecido nada... Era brincadeira, só, sabe? Não sabíamos que... – ele tomou um longo gole, e Lil ficou esperando, paciente – A menina morreu, e acabamos nos separando. Nunca mais voltamos a nos ver até Rick voltar à cidade para praticar medicina aqui. Combinamos de nunca contarmos nada... Não sabíamos que tudo isto poderia voltar.

- Onde ela foi enterrada? – Lil perguntou repentinamente.

- Desculpe? – Patrick a olhou sem compreender.

- Onde ela está enterrada? Ou ela foi cremada?

- Sim – ele hesitou um instante – foi cremada.

- Ok, isso dificulta as coisas. – Dean comentou - Vai ser mais difícil saber por quê ela continua aqui.

- Isso quer dizer que não tem jeito de fazê-la ir embora? – Patrick perguntou, visivelmente aterrorizado.

- Podemos tentar um feitiço de exorcismo à distância. – ela comentou, arrancando olhares surpresos dos três, em especial dos Winchesters – Assim, se o espírito estiver preso aqui por vingança, poderá ir embora, e deixará você em paz. – ela lançou um olhar a Dean, que já ia abrir a boca. – _Certo_, rapazes?

- Certo.

- Tem certeza que funciona? – Patrick olhou para Sam.

- Cem por cento. – disse ele, sorrindo enviesado.

- Ok, vamos lá então. – Dean abriu espaço pra ela.

Lil pegou uma vela que ele guardava no armário embaixo da pia. Colocou-a de pé em um pires, acesa. Fez uma estrela de cinco pontas com sal, envolta por um círculo e colocou a vela dentro dela. Começou a fazer uma pequena oração, e as luzes da cozinha começaram a apagar e acender. Patrick, tão ocupado em olhar Lil fixamente, não percebeu que era Dean que fazia aquilo com as luzes. De repente, a oração acabou e Lil reabriu os olhos, agora enevoados.

- Você não me contou tudo Patrick. – em um movimento rápido, ela puxou uma faca e apontou para a garganta dele, que estava encurralado contra a pia – Onde vocês a enterraram?

- O... O quê? Eu já te disse – ele olhou para os rapazes, suplicante – Ela foi... cremada.

- Não, não foi. Ela foi enterrada, depois que você e seus amiguinhos a atacaram de surpresa tarde da noite, ela me contou. Agora fale onde foi que vocês enterraram o corpo dela.

- Eu... Eu... – ele suspirou, cansado. – Ok, eu conto. Foi perto do salgueiro antigo que tem no campus da faculdade. Ela estava passando por aquele caminho quando a surpreendemos, e ela correu naquela direção. Quando vimos que ela tinha morrido, a enterramos ali.

Lil continuou com a faca no pescoço, os olhos cheios de uma raiva doentia, que a deixava com um aspecto aterrorizante, e ao mesmo tempo belo. Depois, pensando direito, retirou a lâmina afiada de onde ela estava, pegou o casaco da cadeira, e saiu porta afora, nem se dando o trabalho de falar nada com os dois irmãos, que a seguiram de perto.

- Muito esperta – Dean comentou, andando rapidamente atrás dela.

- Obrigada. Eu vi que ele não estava contando tudo. Obrigada pelas luzes, a propósito. – ela sorriu e atravessou a rua correndo, em direção ao Impala. Os meninos em seu encalço.

Lil debruçou-se pela janela e pegou o celular, que tinha ficado no banco traseiro do carro. Discou alguns números rapidamente, e esperou. Os dois pares de olhos na frente dela a encarando, um pouco confusos.

- Hey, Fred! Como vai, meu anjo? Lil. Sim, eu preciso de um favor. Está na universidade? Ótimo! Preciso que saia daí e me encontre no prédio principal, com uma pá na mão. Sim, espíritos, espertinho! Ok, beijo. – ela olhou Dean. – Eu preciso de uma carona. – ele assentiu. – É melhor você ficar Sam, para o caso dela voltar.

- Você acha que ela volta? – Sam franziu a testa, preocupado.

- Pode ser. Seja lá o que aconteceu com ela, não foi coisa boa. Vamos, Dean?

- Claro.

Os dois entraram no carro, partindo em uma arrancada silenciosa. Sam ficou para trás, pensando em como aquela garota era esperta. Voltou para a casa de Patrick, que não o recebeu de bom grado, mas ficou feliz por saber que ele estava ali para protegê-lo.

"_Ótimo"_, pensou Sam, "_Dean vai com a garota, e eu fico com esse idiota babão_."

* * *

O Impala ronronava sob o comando de Dean, a estrada passando rapidamente por eles. Dean lanceou o olhar para a garota impaciente que tamborilava os dedos na porta do carro, metade do braço para fora. Parecia absorta em pensamentos, e o cenho franzido demonstrava profunda preocupação. Começou a mexer-se desconfortavelmente no banco do passageiro.

- Dá pra parar de me encarar? – ela disse, sem olhá-lo.

- Como sabe que eu estou te encarando?

- Posso sentir. – ela disse, ainda sem olhar para ele. – Se quer perguntar, pergunte. Não leio pensamentos.

- Tudo bem... Por que o nervosismo?

- Quero acabar logo com isso. – os dedos ainda tamborilavam, até que ela deu um soco na própria perna – Que droga! Por que eu não peguei a merda do meu MP3?

- Pra que?

- Música me acalma. – ela respondeu, comendo uma pele no canto da unha.

- Se é para o bem de seus delicados dedos... – ele apertou o botão do rádio e AC/DC encheu o ambiente com suas guitarras altas e a voz gritante.

Ela deu um gemido baixo, que Dean quase não percebeu pelo volume alto da música. Sorte dele que estava atento. Ela começou a balançar a cabeça com o ritmo da música, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Os músculos começaram a relaxar, e ela se recostou direito no banco do carro.

- Você tem bom gosto. – ela comentou.

- Obrigado.

Seguiram em silêncio o resto do caminho. Chegando lá, o tal Fred estava à frente do prédio principal, de pá na mão, como havia prometido. Eles se abraçaram rapidamente, e ela lhe falou do salgueiro. Ele balançou a cabeça e indicou o caminho, os três andaram apressadamente. Chegando perto da árvore, começaram a procurar o provável lugar. Lil começou a bater a ponta do pé direito na terra, até que achou uma elevação estranha. Apontou o lugar e os dois rapazes começaram a cavar. Lil pediu a pá de Fred, mas esse se recusou terminantemente, e Dean passou a mesma mensagem, apenas dirigindo um olhar à moça.

Ela ficou andando de um lado a outro, até que eles acharam o primeiro osso. O esqueleto estava de boca aberta, a terra invadindo espaços não permitidos. Lil sufocou o palavrão que lhe subiu à boca. As costelas estavam quebradas, e alguns outros ossos fraturados. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, aquela garota tinha apanhado bastante.

* * *

Sam estava sentado na poltrona, à frente de Patrick, que olhava nervoso o relógio preso na parede. Sam se sentia entediado, mas alerta. Qualquer som ou movimento, e Sam levantaria atirando.

- Eles estão demorando muito – Patrick falou, finalmente, a voz trêmula.

- A Universidade fica longe, não fica? – o outro assentiu – Então é justificável a demora. O ritual de salgar e queimar não é tão rápido quanto você pensa. Cavar é outra coisa demorada, mas isso você já deve saber. – Sam lançou o veneno.

- Eu sei que você deve me achar um idiota. – Sam balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Eu concordo. Fui um estúpido, mas eu era jovem, e me deixei levar pelos meus amigos igualmente estúpidos. Nós nos arrependemos muito daquele dia. Nunca mais nossa amizade foi a mesma.

- Que pena que a sua amizade não foi preservada. Teria sido melhor se a vida da garota fosse a prioridade aqui, e não os sentimentos de companheirismo que vocês sentiam um pelo outro.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – ele gemeu, e colocou as mãos na cabeça, fechando os olhos dolorosamente.

A porta se abriu com brusquidão, e Lil entrou com uma aura diferente, nem sequer lançou os olhos para Patrick, para saber se ele estava bem. Só olhou Sam e indicou a porta com a cabeça.

- Está acabado. Vamos embora. – Sam assentiu, e começou a sair.

- Espere... Vocês vão me deixar aqui sozinho?

- Não estará sozinho, Patrick. Estará com todo o peso de um assassinato nas costas. Mas ela não vai voltar, não se preocupe. Queimamos os restos dela, você está livre. – ela fez um careta – Infelizmente.

- Obrigado, Lil.

- É Lílian. – e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si com força.

- Eu sinto muito... – ele fechou os olhos, deixando uma lágrima correr pela face.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

Lil não falou nada durante todo o caminho, ou mesmo quando chegou. Simplesmente subiu para seu quarto direto, Cathy lançou um olhar preocupado e cansado à sua irmã. Foi até onde os meninos tinham se sentado na sala de estar, conversando sobre o comportamento estranho de Lil.

- Vocês estão bem? – ela parecia preocupada.

- Sim, estamos. – Dean respondeu, massageando as têmporas – E acho que o jornalista vai ficar bem, também. Queimamos os restos da garota. Eu vou subir, tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco. Boa noite.

- Boa noite – disseram em uníssono Cathy e Sam.

- Noite difícil, hã?

- Eles me contaram que o esqueleto estava fraturado, vários ossos quebrados. – Sam suspirou e recostou na poltrona, olhando Cathy enquanto ela se sentava.

- Eu detesto esse trabalho da minha irmã, ela sempre volta arrasada para casa. – Cathy lançou os olhos azuis sobre Sam – Vocês dois também ficam, né?

- Sim. Eu pelo menos. Dean parece não ligar muito pra coisa toda, às vezes eu até acho que ele gosta do que fazemos.

- Não, dá pra ver no rosto dele que ele estava tão perturbado quanto você. – Cathy sorriu, triste – Ele é igual Lil, esconde os sentimentos do irmão mais novo para não lhe preocupar. – ela deu uma risadinha – Deve ser síndrome do irmão mais velho.

Sam sorriu, e os dois ficaram se olhando por muito tempo. Os olhos azuis esquadrinhavam a alma de Sam, e os castanhos dele passavam um calor humano e gentil que Cathy há muito tempo não via em uma pessoa.

- Vamos pra cozinha, você está precisando de um chá.

* * *

Dean abriu os olhos. A escuridão era dona do quarto. O silêncio reinava soberano ao seu lado, cortado apenas pela leve respiração de seu irmãozinho na cama ao lado. Virou a cabeça em direção a este, e quando viu a expressão serena no rosto dele, sorriu. No fim, tudo estava bem. Sam estava dormindo tranqüilo, sem pesadelos. Enquanto Dean estivesse ali para proteger seu irmão dos males do mundo, estaria tudo bem. Enquanto tivesse Sam para manter sua sanidade, Dean estaria bem.

Suspirou e levantou-se, sedento. Desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha e encontrou, surpreso, as luzes ligadas. Entrou cautelosamente. Velhos hábitos... Observou Lil encostada na pia, os olhos fitando o chão. Mesmo sem fazer nenhum barulho ao parar no portal, ela levantou os olhos para ele, e lhe lançou um sorriso cansado.

- Hey!

- Sem sono? – ela perguntou.

- Sede.

Ela se virou e pegou um copo de dentro do armário acima de sua cabeça, e estendeu a ele.

- Quer chá? Estou fazendo um pouco para mim.

- Claro.

Ela pegou uma segunda xícara do armário de copos e colocou um saquinho dentro dela. Virou-se de frente pra ele, ainda encostada na pia. Ele estava próximo demais, ela observou. Os olhos cansados de ambos se encararam por um momento. Ele levantou a mão e a colocou no ombro da garota, apertando um pouco, transmitindo um pouco de paz que ela tanto parecia querer. Ela suspirou, e lhe lançou um sorriso cansado.

- Você não cansa dessa vida?

- Às vezes. Mas se eu não fizer esse trabalho, quem vai?

- Eu queria não ter conhecimento sobre essas coisas. Ficar na completa ignorância às vezes é a melhor coisa.

- Eu sei como se sente. Mas pensa que é melhor saber, assim você pode se defender, e defender sua irmã também.

- Sim. – ela fechou os olhos – Tem razão.

Os olhos castanhos se abriram lentamente, um brilho diferente depositado neles. Pareciam lhe sorrir. Dean ficava à vontade com ela, ela lhe dava um tipo de paz que ele nunca tinha experimentado antes. Era como se ela soubesse exatamente o que ele passava, e ele podia enxergar suas próprias dúvidas e sofrimentos naqueles olhos bonitos. "_O peso do mundo em costas tão delicadas."_

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso de divertimento. Ele olhou-a confuso, e então ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, alojando as mãos em suas costas e o apertando bem ao corpo. Um abraço quente, que fez seus músculos relaxarem, e corresponderem ao abraço. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, sentindo a respiração um do outro, dividindo as dores, trocando energias e experiências através do abraço. Aliviando toda a tensão de uma vida de preocupações em instantes preciosos, que ficariam guardados na mente dos dois por muito tempo.

A chaleira começou a chiar, e só então ela o soltou, com certa relutância. Apontou a cadeira com a cabeça e virou-se para terminar o chá. Ele sentou e ficou observando os cabelos vermelhos agitando de um lado para outro enquanto ela se movia através da cozinha. Deu o chá a ele, depositou sua xícara na mesa e pegou um pote de _cookies_ que estava dentro de um armário.

- Um lanchinho noturno. Pra ver se a gente pega no sono. – ela sorriu e deu uma dentada no seu biscoito. – Delícia de biscoitos caseiros!

- Caseiros? – ele comeu o dele em duas dentadas.

- Tia Rose quem fez.

- Ela é sua tia de verdade? – ele falou, pegando outro.

- Não, só de consideração.

Ele queria saber mais da vida dela. Como cresceram, como os pais morreram, o que acontecera em Nova York, como tinha conhecido o seu pai... mas não queria estragar o bom humor que tinha se instalado momentaneamente nela. Tinha medo daquele brilho no olhar apagar se perguntasse sobre seu passado, então deixou estar.

Conversaram sobre músicas, shows, instrumentos prediletos, bandas novas que ela jurava de pés juntos que não eram ruins, e sobre modernos aparelhos eletrônicos, que podiam melhorar a vida musical de Dean. Ele se recusava a usar qualquer tipo de IPod ou qualquer coisa parecida, nada melhor do que um toca-fitas original no carro para dar um toque de classe a mais.

Ela acabou desistindo de convencê-lo, e depois dele lavar as xícaras sob protestos dela, foram dormir. Deitaram nas camas e simplesmente adormeceram, sorrindo, felizes por terem encontrado alguém no mundo que os compreendesse, afinal.

* * *

Sam e Dean acordaram com um grito estranho, que fez os dois se arrepiarem, e pularem da cama, alertas. Correram para o andar de cima, de onde os gritos tinham vindo, e foram parar do outro lado do corredor, em que uma porta azul estava aberta. Lil estava lá dentro, chamando sua irmã sem parar, abraçada a ela com força, enquanto tentava fazê-la voltar à consciência.

Cathy estava se debatendo loucamente, como se estivesse presa em alguma coisa, e tentasse desesperadamente sair. Lil olhou os rapazes com os olhos de uma águia protetora, pronta para mandá-los embora dali a gritos, mas o olhar que Dean lançou a desmontou e seus olhos se encheram d'água.

Ela abraçou Cathy com mais força e começou a cantar uma canção, baixinho, para a irmã, que começou a se acalmar lentamente. Cathy parou de gritar e espernear e abriu os olhos azuis devagar, como se tentasse se lembrar onde estava ou quem era. Então olhou sua irmã, que estava sorrindo para ela, apesar de seu rosto estar com uma aparência quase doente.

- Eu sonhei com ela. – Cathy disse num sussurro, quase inaudível.

- Quem? Mamãe? – a voz de Lil estava doce.

- Não. A garota. Eles... Ele... – e estremeceu. – Ele a atacou, e quando ela revidou o ataque e bateu nele, ele a espancou, chutou, e depois a sufocou. – ela começou a chorar silenciosamente – E então, eles acharam que ela tinha morrido... E a enterraram viva.

- Shh... Está tudo bem agora. Ela descansa em paz. Eles não podem machucá-la agora.

- Eu acho que não, Lil. Acho que ela ainda está aqui. – ela estremeceu novamente. – Ela olhou pra mim, direto pra mim, através da terra. Ela era tão bonita... E tinha um colar... Alguém a amava muito...

- Colar? – Lil retesou os músculos, e lançou um olhar para Dean, que balançou a cabeça negativamente – Está tudo bem querida. Tudo vai ficar bem, tente descansar agora.

- Mas, Lil...

- Durma, pequena. Eu trago seu café daqui a pouco, tudo bem?

- Sim. – ela se enrolou nas cobertas e fechou os olhos. Parecia uma criança.

Lil saiu silenciosamente da cama, e conduziu os rapazes para fora do quarto, as mãos nas costas bem definidas dos dois. Fechou a porta atrás de si, e com um gesto da mão, pediu para os dois a seguirem em silêncio. Atravessaram o corredor e entraram novamente pela porta lilás, que tinha um desenho de lua acima da maçaneta, detalhe que tinha passado despercebido aos rapazes na primeira visita. Eles entraram e ela fechou a porta.

- Por favor, me diz que eu não reparei num colar, mas que ele estava lá. – ela se dirigiu a Dean, passando a mãos nos cabelos cor de fogo.

- Eu não vi nada.

- Droga. – ela foi até a cama, sentou-se e pegou o telefone. Discou um número e aguardou. – Atende, Patrick... – Nada, o telefone só chamava. Ela tentou de novo, e o resultado foi o mesmo. Ela desligou e olhou os garotos – E agora?

- Tente a redação. – Sam sugeriu.

Ela discou novamente, e quando atenderam do outro lado, Lil já foi perguntando por Patrick. Ninguém o tinha visto aquele dia, havia faltado no trabalho de novo. Ela xingou e levantou-se, correndo ao guarda-roupa, escolhendo uma calça qualquer e uma blusinha preta.

- É melhor verificar a casa dele.

- Nós vamos também. – Dean falou.

- Ok, me encontrem lá embaixo. – ela olhou pra eles – A não ser que vocês estejam acostumados a andar pelas cidades de pijamas.

Os dois assentiram e saíram. Passaram pelo quarto rapidamente, para se trocarem e desceram. Cinco minutos e ela descia as escadas com urgência, pulando os últimos três degraus e se dirigindo apressada à cozinha. Voltou correndo e saiu pela porta, os garotos na cola dela. Entraram no Impala e voaram em direção à cidade.

Entraram na casa de Patrick pela porta dos fundos, com as armas empunhadas. Passaram rapidamente pela cozinha, que parecia do mesmo jeito que deixaram na noite anterior. A sala estava vazia, assim como o escritório. Subiram as escadas silenciosamente, e foram para o quarto que havia lá em cima. O cheiro já denunciou a situação antes mesmo de entrarem.

Lá estava Patrick, deitado no chão, perto da janela, o corpo começando a se decompor, um pouco inchado por causa da asfixia, os olhos sem vida, vidrados. Lil fez sinal para que descessem, e assim eles fizeram. Passando pela lareira na sala, Lil demorou seu olhar para um porta-retratos em cima do console de madeira. Pegou-o e estreitou os olhos para ver se estava vendo direito.

- Filho da mãe!

Saiu correndo com o porta-retratos na mão.


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete**

Matthew estava deitado em sua cama, quase adormecendo, quando escutou as fortes batidas na porta. Desceu praguejando e assim que a abriu, foi empurrado para dentro com toda a força bruta que uma mulher raivosa podia imprimir, o que, acreditem, não era pouca coisa.

- Como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?! – ela urrou.

- O que?! – ele parecia assustado, nunca tinha visto Lil tão brava daquele jeito. Nem quando ele a provocava com seus joguinhos e insinuações.

- Matar uma garota porque ela não queria transar com você!

Ele gelou. Tentou desconversar, mas ela o empurrou para o sofá e o ódio que ele viu nos olhos dela lhe disse que não poderia fazer nada, que ela desenterrara a história, e que nada a convenceria do contrário. Ele mudou de aspecto de repente, ficou frio, parecendo outra pessoa.

- Foi um acidente.

- O caralho! Você a atacou à força, Matt! Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Ela era uma vadia! – ele explodiu, levantando-se bruscamente. – Ficava me provocando o tempo todo, e depois quando eu chegava perto demais, ela dizia que não queria nada! – ele a pegou pelos pulsos – Exatamente como você faz, Lil. Mas você ainda está viva, não?

- Você não se atreveria...

- Não? – os olhos brilharam de insanidade momentânea – Ela está morta, não está? E ninguém a encontrou. Ninguém saberia, se você não tivesse descoberto de alguma forma. Quem te contou? Patrick, aquele bunda-mole?

- Não. _Ela_ me contou, Matt.

Ele ficou abalado por um momento, olhando para o rosto da ruiva à frente dele em dúvida. Depois riu, um riso insano, que encheu a sala com seu horrível som, e fez Lil ficar um pouco apreensiva pela primeira vez.

- Anda freqüentando mesas brancas, Lil?

- Não preciso dessas coisas, querido, quando tenho a prova de que preciso bem aqui. – e mostrou o porta-retratos com sua foto e dos os outros mortos – Todos eles morreram, Matt, sabia disso? E ela virá pegar você também, pra poder se vingar finalmente dos que enterraram-na viva, e a deixaram morrer sufocada.

- Não seja dramática, ela já estava morta quando a enterramos.

- Não, não estava. Ela estava viva, respirando. O coração ainda batia, fraco, mas batia. Foi enterrada viva, e acordou depois que já estava embaixo da terra. – Lil se libertou dos braços que a machucavam – Ela gritou Matt, gritou tanto que a terra entrou na garganta dela e a sufocou mais rapidamente. E tudo por quê? Por causa de um imbecil que não tinha capacidade de pegar garotas que não à força!

- Cala a boca! – e bateu nela, a jogando longe – Eu sou capaz de ter qualquer mulher que eu quiser. Até vadias como você e ela. – ele riu enquanto ela se sentava, atordoada – Devo dizer que você é bem esperta, pra descobrir essa história, que há tanto tempo está enterrada. Mas agora ela vai continuar do jeito que estava, não vou deixar você arruinar minha vida.

- Como você fez com a dela? Como destruiu uma garota doce, inocente e com um futuro brilhante pela frente? Como destruiu a família dela, que deram como desaparecida a única filha que tiveram?

- Bom, eu fiz um favor a eles. Ela não prestava mesmo.

- Ela era noiva, Matt. – Lil levantou-se e cuspiu o sangue no chão – Foi por isso que ela não saiu com você, ela amava outro homem. Foi isso que te deixou tão furioso? O fato de gostar de uma garota que nunca poderia ser sua, que outro homem já tinha conquistado? Foi o fato de saber que não tinha chegado primeiro, e que ela era tão fiel, que jamais o trairia com um idiota como você?

- Ela era uma vadia. Ficava olhando pra mim o tempo todo, me lançando olhares gulosos. Então, quando eu fui conversar com ela na biblioteca, veio com esse papo de noivo. Claro que eu tentei demovê-la dessa convicção de ser fiel, mas ela não quis me ouvir. Então eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer. – ele chegou mais perto dela – Eu tentei estuprar aquela vadia, mas ela era teimosa. E me arranhou, e foi o fim pra ela. Nenhuma mulher me bate e sai impune.

- Por causa de sua mãe, que lhe espancava quando menino?

Ele arregalou os olhos, assustado. Depois gritou de raiva, e jogou ela em cima da mesa de centro na sala bem decorada. Chutou o estômago dela uma vez, e então ele ouviu passos. Olhou para os lados à procura de alguém, mas não havia ninguém. Olhou para Lil, mas ela continuava no chão, tossindo, sem ar. Ele virou-se mais uma vez, e então a viu: cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos, cheios de fúria. Gritou, negando que tivesse visto o que viu. Correu escadas acima. Trancou a porta do quarto, enquanto se lançava à caixa de madeira em cima da cômoda, tirando o revólver.

A porta do quarto escancarou, e ela entrou. Ele deu dois tiros, mas eles passaram direto por ela. O suor escorreu pela testa dele, e ele descarregou o revólver, mas nada a parava. Ele foi jogado na cama, e ela subiu em cima dele. O peso de um assassinato em cima do corpo musculoso e branco. A camisa foi rasgada, e ela esticou a mão e a colocou em cima de seu peito.

Ele gritou alto, e várias vezes. Os órgãos se dilacerando um a um, sangrando internamente. Sangue que escorreu pelo nariz, ouvidos e olhos. A garganta fechada por um punhado de terra invisível, a vida se esvaindo vagarosamente, mais devagar ainda que todos os outros, por todo o sofrimento que fez a família dela passar. Por toda a vida que ela teria pela frente, o sucesso, o casamento, os prováveis filhos e netos, que ele tirou dela por puro capricho machista. E por nunca ter se arrependido em nenhum momento de sua miserável existência. Por ter se aproveitado dos amigos e os ter chantageado, para conseguir o que queria.

Sua vida sem sentido passou diante de seus olhos, cada vez mais vidrados, e o horror que eles estampavam fazia o espírito da moça estremecer de prazer, por finalmente chegar a quem ela mais desejava machucar: o autor de seu sofrimento, o motivo de ter ficado no mundo dos vivos. Ele devia pagar com a vida dele, e ela se sentia bem por fazer isso. Ela iria pro inferno, mas ele também. Ela ficaria em paz agora sabendo que ele nunca poderia arruinar a vida de outra mulher como arruinou a dela.

Finalmente o resquício de vida que ele tinha se esvaiu, e sua alma foi direto para o inferno, onde ela certamente o encontraria mais tarde. Antes de ir, porém, tinha mais uma coisa a fazer. Pegou o colar prateado dentro da caixa aberta na cômoda, e se dirigiu para o andar de baixo.

Lil estava sentada no chão, ainda se recuperando do choque de ter um amigo tão violento e perigoso como aquele, principalmente perto de sua irmã. Ela viu o espírito chegando, mas não teve medo. Levantou-se devagar, olhando para a garota com uma ternura quase fraternal. Os Winchesters entraram de uma vez, olhando para todos os lados. Lil falou um "não" firme, e eles baixaram as armas. O espírito sorriu, agradecida, e lhe entregou a corrente prateada.

- Entregue para Chad, por favor. – a voz saiu rouca, como se a garganta ainda estivesse cheia de blocos de terra.

Lil balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente, pedindo que ela fosse descansar, que tudo estava acabado, e ela ficaria bem. Christina sorriu diante da frase ingênua, mas confirmou com a cabeça. Afastou-se um pouco e um clarão a sugou para um mundo desconhecido.

Lil olhou para o colar prateado: um pingente em forma de coração, gravado com os dizeres "Eu te amo" em letra trabalhada. Ela sorriu, e uma lágrima rolou pela sua face. Fechou a mão no cordão, e deu um sorriso para os garotos, saindo dali rapidamente, antes que alguém percebesse o movimento na casa. Voltaram para o hotel, em silêncio absoluto.


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo Oito**

- Você não devia ter nos despistado daquele jeito. Podia ter se machucado. – Dean falou, zangado.

- Eu estou bem. – ela suspirou, cansada, enquanto a irmã cuidava do corte em seu lábio inferior.

- Mas podia não estar! Podia estar com ela agora, sabia?! – Dean estava realmente nervoso, Sam nunca vira o irmão perder o controle daquele jeito.

- Então seriam duas mulheres vingativas, e ele ia se ferrar de qualquer jeito. Ai!

- Isso é pra aprender a parar de falar besteiras – disse Cathy também zangada.

- Sam, você também está zangado comigo? – ela o olhou com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Não, eu entendo seus motivos.

- Aleluia! Uma alma bondosa que me entende. – ela levantou os braços para cima.

Dean lançou-lhe um olhar magoado, e saiu da cozinha pela porta dos fundos, indo para o jardim. Lil suspirou e levantou-se da cadeira. Cathy tentou protestar, mas Lil foi firme, e não deixou margem para reclamações.

Ela saiu para a luz do sol que brilhava majestoso e acolhedor. Dean estava sentado no banco de madeira perto da fonte que borbulhava agitada. Ele apenas olhou-a com mágoa, e baixou os olhos novamente. Ela caminhou lentamente até ele e sentou a seu lado. Não falou nada por uns instantes, mas acabou se pronunciando.

- Eu não quis dizer...

- Quis sim. Ninguém para entender as pessoas melhor do que meu irmão. Sou apenas um ignorante e insensível.

- Não se menospreze tanto, Dean. Você é mais precioso do que acredita ser.

Ele a encarou, espantado. Ela olhava para frente, para a janela da cozinha, onde um par de olhos azuis e outro verde os encaravam, tentando serem discretos, e passarem despercebidos. Ela sorriu.

- Péssimo lugar para se ter essa conversa. – ele seguiu o olhar dela – Somos observados vinte e quatro horas por dia, hein?

- Menos de madrugada.

- É, exceto de madrugada. – ela sorriu e olhou para ele. – Eu estava falando sério quando disse que você é mais especial do que acredita. E ontem... bem, acho que eu não preciso externar nada. Sei que você também sentiu, apesar de querer fingir que não. Nós nos entendemos muito bem, Dean, somos muito parecidos, em muitas coisas. Eu só estava fazendo graça lá dentro para quebrar o gelo. – ele abriu a boca, mas ela não o deixou falar – Eu sei que eu me arrisquei, mas era uma coisa que eu precisava fazer, e vocês só iam atrapalhar. Sinto muito se lhe deixei preocupado.

Ela pousou a mão na face direita dele e deu um beijo bem demorado do outro lado. Olhou uns momentos para os olhos verdes, ainda com a mão acariciando seu rosto. Sorriu-lhe e levantou-se, voltando para dentro da casa, onde os quatro olhos que antes os observavam sumiram misteriosamente.

Quando ela entrou, encontrou Cathy e Sam sorrindo bobamente.

- Vocês são péssimos espiões, sabiam?

* * *

No outro dia, de manhã, todos estavam um pouco agitados no hotel, já que os garotos iriam embora. As senhoras se entristeceram por perder uma companhia jovem agradável aos olhos como aqueles dois. Despediram-se com entusiasmo dos irmãos, dando beijos molhados em suas bochechas, que ficaram marcadas de batom. Rose abraçou os dois e entregou uma cesta com pães, bolos, biscoitos e potes de geléia para Sam, que agradeceu, sorridente. Dean abriu um sorriso enorme, já que se tratava de comida, e deu um abraço bem apertado na latina.

Cathy e Lil só riram das reações de todos, e acompanharam os dois até lá fora. O clima de repente ficou constrangedor. Ninguém parecia saber exatamente o que fazer. Cathy parecia ter murchado, e Sam olhava para ela constrangido. Dean e Lil só lançavam olhares, de um irmão para outro.

- Ahn... Dean... eu, é... tenho uma coisa para você. Pode ir lá dentro comigo?

- Claro. – Dean correu para dentro da casa junto de Lil, deixando Sam e Cathy ainda mais constrangidos.

- Sutil. – ela disse, rindo, ao passo que ele concordou.

- Então... Acho que a gente tem que se despedir, né?

- Não precisa ser definitivo. Vocês podem vir visitar a gente um dia, Sam. Quando se cansarem de ficar viajando por aí, venham aqui. Não temos muita coisa na cidade, mas Lil sempre arruma diversão onde quer que ela esteja. Podemos fazer uma festa, ou qualquer coisa parecida.

- Sim, claro. Viremos.

- Ah, ta bom. – Cathy de repente ficou emburrada, fazendo um bico um tanto infantil. – Todos dizem a mesma coisa, mas ninguém nunca volta. Vocês caçadores não tem palavra. – Sam ia retrucar, mas ela acrescentou rapidamente – Não se tratando disso, eu quis dizer.

- Quem sabe a gente não consiga dessa vez cumprir o que prometemos?

Ela sorriu, ele também. Caminharam em direção ao carro, e ele depositou com cuidado a cesta no banco de trás. Quando se virou, Cathy o empurrou contra o Impala, colando os lábios macios nos dele, a mão fazendo carícias e provocando arrepios em sua nuca.

Sam não perdeu tempo e correspondeu ao beijo, sua língua explorando cada centímetro daquela boca rosada. As mãos apertaram a cintura delicada, arrancando um suspiro sufocado. As bocas se separaram por um momento, e os olhos se encontraram com a mesma intensidade do beijo trocado. Encostaram as testas sorrindo, antes de se beijarem novamente.

* * *

Lá dentro, os dois irmãos olhavam pela janela, sorrindo, cúmplices.

- Bela jogada. Nada sutil, mas pelo menos funcionou. – Dean virou-se e deu de cara um embrulho retangular. Levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando no fundo da alma da garota à sua frente. – Por favor, me diz que isso é comida.

- Bem... não aconselho você a comer nada disso, pode ter uma indigestão ferrada. – ela estava constrangida, e isso a deixou mais irresistível, na visão de Dean – Mas é um presente pra você. Um pequeno agradecimento pela ajuda. – ele abriu a boca, mas ela não o deixou falar – Não é dinheiro, espertinho. Se quiser isso, vá trabalhar.

Ele riu, e pegou o embrulho. Ia desfazer o laço, quando ela cobriu suas mãos com as dela. Olhou profundamente para os olhos verdes e o rosto bonito à sua frente, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, como se quisesse se lembrar de todos os traços.

- Não abra agora, por favor, ou eu vou ter que cavar um buraco aqui mesmo para enfiar minha cabeça. – ela bateu com o pé no piso de madeira. – É a madeira original e ia me dar uma enxaqueca danada substituir isso.

- Obrigado, Lil.

- De nada, Dean.

Os dois se olharam demoradamente por um instante, e então ela abraçou-o de novo, com mais intensidade ainda do que daquela vez na cozinha. Ele sentiu todos os sentimentos que ela queria passar, mas que, pelo mesmo motivo que ele, não conseguia exprimir em palavras. Sentiram-se conectados durante aqueles poucos dias em que conviveram, e isso é uma coisa que não se apaga facilmente.

Ela segurou o rosto dele e o beijou bem pertinho da boca. Ele viu a promessa que passou pelos olhos castanhos rapidamente, naquele momento, mais claros que nunca. Saíram sorrindo para encontrar os dois lá fora abraçados.

- Hey, hey. Larga a minha irmã, ou vou ser obrigada a cortar esse seu braço forte e musculoso, Sammy.

Ele fez uma careta diante do apelido, e Dean soltou uma risada alta. O embrulho que segurava chamou a atenção de Sam, mas o irmão o calou com um olhar. Dean abraçou Cathy rapidamente, caçoando que se demorasse mais, o caçula ia comer a cabeça dele enquanto estivesse dirigindo.

Lil olhou para dentro dos olhos de Sam, e viu ali mais do que gostaria de ter visto: viu o sofrimento dele em cair na estrada de novo. Não por causa de Cathy, mas porque não agüentava mais essas viagens cansativas e sem parada para descanso. Ela sabia como ele se sentia, era o mesmo modo que ela e Dean se sentiam, mas que guardavam para si com tanta convicção. Sam era um livro aberto, não guardava emoções, assim como Cathy, e ela se impressionou em como eles quatro tinham coisas em comum.

Pegou Sam pela cabeça, fazendo carinho no cabelo dele, e o abraçando mais apertado do que ele esperava. Ficou um tempo sem saber o que fazer, até que correspondeu à força do abraço, se sentindo protegido por uma presença feminina pela segunda vez na sua vida.

- Se cuida, Sam. – ela se afastou e olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos – E cuida do seu irmão cabeça-dura.

- Hey, eu ouvi isso! – Dean reclamou de dentro do carro, atrás do volante.

- Era pra ouvir mesmo. – ela lhe mostrou a língua.

Os quatro riram, e Sam foi para o lado do passageiro. Dean ligou o Impala e ela reclamou levemente. Ele pisou no acelerador e foram embora, caindo na estrada e mergulhando no desconhecido destino que tinham pela frente. Quantos monstros, espíritos e coisas ruins mais iriam ver eles não sabiam. A única coisa que tinham certeza era que as pessoas que eles conheciam e salvavam no meio do caminho faziam toda a dor e toda a angústia valerem a pena.


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Já no quarto de hotel, em Wisconsin, Dean finalmente abriu a caixa, longe dos olhos curiosos do irmão, que tomava banho. Desfez o laço cuidadosamente feito pelos dedos longos e delicados de Lil. O papel vermelho – vermelho, a cor que melhor descrevia a intensidade daquela mulher – deslizou suavemente pelos dedos hábeis de Dean, revelando uma caixa preta. Ele abriu a tampa e sorriu, um sorriso besta, uma felicidade simples que ele não reconhecia até então.

Dentro da caixa uma fita cassete repousava. Ele passou os olhos rapidamente pelo papel branco que era o encarte da fita, e reconheceu alguns nomes de bandas novas que ela tanto falara serem boas. E logo embaixo, azul como o quarto que eles ficaram naquele hotel tão agradável, os três DVDs do filme "De Volta para o Futuro". Um post-it estava colado na capa do Box.

_"Eu sei que você é cabeça dura, mas tente escutar pelo menos um pouco, antes de jogar a fita fora. Quem sabe você não gosta de alguma coisa? E antes que pense em reclamar do DVD... é sempre um prazer enfiar um pouco de cultura na cabeça de meus amigos. Tenha uma boa viagem, Dean Winchester. Ah, e se o Sam conseguir xeretar, boa viagem pra você também, cunhadinho. Beijos, Lil."_

Olhou para a televisão do quarto e reconheceu, com um prazer inexplicável, o aparelho de DVD enfiado num compartimento feito exatamente para ele. Levantou-se e gritou perto da porta do banheiro:

- Sam, estou saindo para comprar cervejas e pipoca. Vê se não derrete enquanto eu estiver fora.

Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu, sem dar nem tempo de Sam entender que realmente seu irmão tinha dito a palavra pipoca.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Finalmente, acabou! Para o bem ou para o mal. Eu quero agradecer, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho palpitante, a todas as pessoas que aguentaram ler essa história inteira, e principalmente às que deixaram reviews. Mas, especialmente, quero agradecer a Empty e a Lia, que deixaram reviews para lá de fofas ao longo do caminho. Obrigada, meninas. =)  
Para quem quiser ler histórias excelentes sobre Supernatural é só acessar os profiles das duas, que estão nos meus favoritos. Satisfação garantida.

Então, é isso. Até a próxima, pessoal. ^^


End file.
